1. Field
The following description relates to a fixing device for use in an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a fixing device for use in an image forming apparatus, where the fixing device includes a pressing unit with a carbon nanotube heating layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as, printers, copiers, and facsimile machines, for example, are generally equipped with fixing devices to fix an image onto a print medium.
A typical fixing device includes a heating unit (for example, a heating roller) and a pressing unit (for example, a pressing roller) that together form a fixing nip by pressing against each other. The heating unit may include a heat source, such as a heating lamp, a resistive heating member, or a ceramic heater, for example. While a print medium is being passed through the fixing nip, an image on the print medium may be fixed onto the print medium by heat provided by the heating unit and pressure applied by the fixing nip.
Before the print medium arrives in the fixing nip, the fixing nip, which is disposed between the heating unit and the pressing unit, may already be heated to an appropriate target temperature for fixing an image. During the heating of the fixing nip, part of the heat provided by the heat source of the heating unit may also be transmitted to the inside of the pressing unit, which results in heat loss.
Such heat loss may lead to an increase in the power consumption of the fixing device and deterioration of the performance of the fixing device.